Catalytic converters used with automotive vehicle engines have been used in exhaust emission control for many years. While they are very effective at operating temperatures, many current systems are known to take 40-90 seconds to warm up under U.S. Federal Test Procedure (FTP) conditions. As a result, 70-90 percent of tailpipe emissions on FTP may occur before the catalyst is warmed to effective operation.